Ares Centurion
Commander Ares Centurion, was a SPARTAN-IV who fought in the Human-Covenant War. Almost everyone knows him for his skills in close-combat, but others know him for his serious attitude and being competitive. Ares was a prisoner of war for almost 2 years, and how he escape... no one actually knew. During the Human-Covenant War, he was known as "God of War" due to his first name. In 2558, he went missing after the UNSC Navy Frigate he was on crashed. A Year later, he was marked as KIA. History Ares was born in 2521 in New York City, New York. His Mother: Nicole Andrews, died just weeks after Ares was born. His Father: Ares Centurion II, was in jail and couldn't gain custody if he got out. So, Ares was sent to an orphanage. At the age of only 4, he had a habit of shooting birds with a slingshot. The people who worked at the Orphanage, called Police a few times to find out why there were dead birds everywhere... When Ares was 14, they caught him shooting at birds, and took him to the Police Station. They considered him "too dangerous" to go back to the orphanage, so they sent him to a UNSC Military Academy. UNSC Military Academy The Military Academy that Ares was sent to was located on 'The Rock', or Alcatraz Prison. It had the appearance of a prison on the outside, but it was an entire academy on the inside. Like all the other new cadets, Ares was treated poorly by some of the older ones... After a few years, as soon as Ares turned 17, he escaped the Academy and moved into a San Francisco apartment. Michael, an off-duty security guard from the Academy, found Ares and asked him why he ran away. Ares refused to answer a few times, and he started a fight... The aftermath: Ares was taken back to the academy in handcuffs, and put in isolation for 1 month. After getting out of isolation, Ares had a grudge against Eli Ramirez; a bully and capture-the-flag team leader. During lunch, Ramirez was bullying the new cadets as usual, and Ares taunted him... to a point where Ramirez chased after him. They fought in the library for about 6 minutes, but Ares threw the bully into the wall and had him by the neck. He was about to kill him, but one of Ramirez's friends hit Ares in the head, instantly knocking him out. Both Ares and Ramirez were sent to a Hospital back in San Francisco, but Ramirez was taken back to the Academy, and put into isolation for 7 weeks after they caught him stealing medication. Ares was visited by Michael, and a few other concerned teachers. But, when his own Father visited him, Ares didn't say a single word.... After recovering, Ares returned to the Academy, and did better in multiple classes, and even beat Ramirez and his team during capture-the-flag. He graduated just a few months later, and was one of 500 to actually graduate. Ares ended up in the record-book with the title: "Most likely to end up in the SPARTAN program..." No one thought it was true, but Ares would later be apart of the SPARTAN-IV program. SPARTAN-IV Program Years after graduating the academy, Ares didn't get to go into the UNSC Military. Instead, he was actually put into the SPARTAN-IV program in 2553. When he went the the SPARTAN-IV augmentation procedures, Ares nearly died. He recovered quickly, but his mind was in shambles. He couldn't think straight, and memories from his childhood haunted him. Ares was still mentally sane, but he couldn't sleep well at night. Category:SPARTAN-IV